Change For The Better
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: Two lost souls that have been through the worst type of pain. One ready to move on and the other dwelling on the past. As their paths meet, he slowly feels himself descend. "Well, it all started with a book…" Drabbles.
1. The Beginning

**…**

**…**

"B-But Tatsuki-chaaan!" Orihime cried out, tears already forming in her eyes. Her black haired friend regarded her boringly, and Orihime knew she wasn't going to give in this time. Even Rangiku-chan was keeping her face away, she wasn't good with tears. "Tatsuki…chan…Rangiku-chan…"

"You know the deal, Orihime. You wanted to _change_." And she had. It had been over three months since Sora had died. They had been in the car together, and she'd complained over the shiny barrettes he had bought for her when she was twenty and he'd argued back, turning his head, if only for a few seconds, before light had flashed into the vehicle. Orihime remembered screaming, and it'd taken her a while to realize it was her own. She was uninjured, but her brother was draped over her, bloody and heavy. After the funeral, she had slowly spiraled downward into depression. Tatsuki was the one who snapped her out of it and struck her right across the face, tears on both their cheeks.

_"I need change." _

And she did. Her hair, no longer the original length, it now barely reached her ears and was messily wavy on her head. Rangiku had called her adorable and squeezed her friend's red cheeks. Orihime still kept her pins, on one bang, holding back the choppy, short, short locks. The blonde had then told her how it complimented her big eyes and oval face. Orihime didn't understand, but thought not to question it.

"Listen," Rangiku gripped her small shoulders, "Orihime, you are _hot_." Orihime blinked up at her, "You have giant boobs and nice legs and a great figure, not to mention your adorable face." Tatsuki glowered at her, "What? She's a guy-magnet, ne?"

"Don't go telling her things like that!" Tatsuki growled, shaking her fists at the busty blonde, who cringed away, before she turned back to the woman, "Now, you need this book, don't you?"

Orihime nodded hesitantly, wiping away her tears, "I-I do…"

"Then go in there and frickin' get it!" She gave a great smile, encouraging her. Orihime smiled softly and ducked her head. One thing she couldn't change about herself was this, her shyness. She couldn't stop stuttering when she was nervous, which was most of the time, and her face had a permanent glow of pink. She was terrible around strangers, unable to even get out her name and most of the time Rangiku-chan or Tatsuki-chan would have to introduce her themselves.

"B-But…!" Yet Tatsuki was already turning the other way.

"We'll be at the coffee shop a few blocks away, okay?"

"Sayonara, Orihime-chan~" Rangiku called behind her, smiling widely, "Have fun~! And don't stutter or fall or blush so much! Remember, there's mace in your bag!" And then she hurried behind Tatsuki and they slowly vanished from her view.

Orihime's frail shoulders hunched inwards, her flowing summer dress blowing around her knees, which were positioned awkwardly, pressing together. She lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling isolation wash over her. She had been alone before, and she hated it, no matter how much she adored the silence. She had always loved the quiet, but she knew she needed to face this or she would never be able to change.

She then turned, looking up at the tall library. Pushing past the door, she stepped inside. The cool air startled her and she gave a squeak as it brushed against her heated skin. She stumbled inside, even though she was in flats and nothing was there to fall over. People, students from schools, walked around her, moving through the library professionally, printing and typing on computers, others were browsing through the house. Orihime enjoyed the silence in the air and the cool temperature.

She moved towards the back, keeping her head ducked and cheeks pinked.

"Dono?" Orihime squeaked a bit at the unfamiliar voice and whirled herself around to face it nervously. It was a young woman, but older than Orihime ad she had odd, emerald hair. It interested Orihime for a couple seconds, turning her eyes wide eyed with innocent curiosity. The woman stared at her also, dragging her eyes down her cute, short hairstyle and bright hair color, to adorable face, and wide eyes, to her curvaceous figure and slim legs exposed.

_She reminds me of…_

"Y-Yes?" Orihime murmured nervously, "I-I'm sorry, was I loud c-coming in?"

"No, no!" The green haired girl crowed, "You were fine. I've just never seen your face before…" Orihime dragged her eyes from her pretty face to her bountiful chest to see the nametag.

_Konnichiwa, I'm Nel._

"…and do you need help with anything?" Orihime had buzzed out for a few seconds and missed a few of Nel's words, who was staring at her expectantly with wide, child-like hazel eyes.

"N-No!" And then she lowered her high voice, "I-I-I'm fine. Arigato." Nel watched as the young girl moved away from the desk and bowed obediently before hurrying away.

Orihime ended at the back of the library, avoiding people at all cost, she didn't want to have any more conversations then needed. She stumbled a couple of times, and ended up falling flat on her front when a flat sailed from her foot. As she regained her footing, she managed to find the group of books she was looking for. She skimmed her slim finger over the books, searching for the correct title. When she came across it, she smiled widely, childishly in happiness, she raised her heels from the floor and stood on her toes, her arm stretching to the very high shelf. Her hands brushed against the edge, but came nowhere near the book. After a few moments of straining her arm, she huffed and dropped the outstretched limb, rubbing the shoulder. She would have to get help, and she hated to be a burden.

And then she felt the warmth.

Someone was—_a person is behind me!_

Her eyes widened as she felt a very _tall_ presence loom over her. She froze and then hesitantly raised her gray gaze to the person. Her silver eyes widened and her pink lips parted as she took him in.

His _eyes_.

That was the first thing she noticed. The skin between his eyebrows was scrunched and stressed, merged together almost aggressively. His eyes were hard, a molten chocolate of fire. The thick lashes accompanied by heavy eyelids that were almost lazy over his brown, brown gaze. His eyes met hers, and she sizzled under her dress, her heart jolting to a quick rhythm. She trailed her eyes down his straight nose, to his mouth, which were firm lips in a scowl. To her surprise, the scowl appeared endearing to her.

And then her gaze flickered up.

His _hair_.

It was _bright_. Brighter than hers and was messily thick, spiky locks falling over his forehead and intense eyes, clashing with his fair, bronze skin. Orihime wanted to touch the hair for some odd reason; the tangerine color had her interested.

She suddenly jerked from such thoughts as her body sizzled hotly

S-She had—_I've been staring at him!_

"G-G-Gomennasai! I-I didn't mean to block anything f-for you!" She went to move aside, but his gaze stopped her. He bored his eyes into hers, dragging his gaze across her heated face before he flickered his eyes upwards. The book she had been trying to retrieve seemed to catch his attention. She squeaked as he took a step closer to her, so close she could smell his unique, masculine scent. He reached up an arm and pulled the book gently from the shelf silently. She gasped as he held it out to her, making a soft grunting noise as he did so.

She blinked, eyes wider than usual.

Slowly, she raised her delicate, smaller hands and grabbed the end of the book, gently taking it from his grip. She looked down at the cover for a few seconds, and then darted her eyes back up to his.

"A-Arigato…"

And then he turned, and walked slowly away, hands tucked in his fitting jean pockets. Orihime stared at his strong back and powerful shoulders, crushing the book to her chest.

_"It's stupid, Orihime," _Tatsuki had told her once_, "There's no such thing as 'love at first sight'. That's fairytales." _

But, what if, just once, Tatsuki-chan was _wrong_?

**…**

**…**

She leaned closer to the edge, tilting her head to see him better. Hiding behind a bookcase wasn't her best idea, but she wanted to see him again and she wanted to figure out why he interested her so much. Usually, she wouldn't even glance twice at a man, even when they followed her and made remarks. Somehow, someway, he was _different_. And it wasn't his hair, nor his handsome face, more of his eyes.

His eyes made her stomach clench and her knees weak. Though, she also knew this was ridiculous. Orihime wasn't the one for stalker tendencies and she'd never had a crush before in her life. She watched him flip through a thick book, as if it were a magazine. She thought, for a second, that he wasn't really reading it, but when she watched closely, he was flickering his eyes across the pages. She wished she knew what he was reading, but she wanted to leave it to her imagination. He could've been a pervert, or maybe a bully, or possibly he was…_normal_.

Just then, as she was dragging her eyes down his neck, taking in the skin, his dark eyes flashed up. Orihime's cheeks erupted in heat and she froze up, her eyes taking up her red face. The man stared at her, almost lazily, with heavy eyelids and thick lashes and a burning gaze.

She had been caught _staring_ at him.

She broke eye contact, hurrying back a few steps and then pressing her back against the stabbing bookcase. She breathed out, her chest heaving slightly, and her pale collarbone and neck coloring. After a few moments, she managed to gather the little courage she had and leaned around again, her eyes searching for the mystery man.

But he was gone.

Orihime stood straight and moved from her hiding spot, tentatively stepping into the open. She walked backwards and then, suddenly stumbled on nothing, and fell straight on her bottom. A startled squeal left her throat as her butt rung with pain, probably forming a bruise.

"Itai…" She gasped, squeezing both eyes shut and clenching her fists on the carpet. There was a soft chuckle behind her and she hurried to whirl her head around. There was Nel, standing over her, a small smile on her pink lips.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice, but amusement in her eyes.

Orihime blushed and puffed out one cheek, "I-I'm fine."

The girl's smile widened, "Good," she giggled a bit, "I thought you would be hurt. You landed pretty hard, ne?"

"G-Gomennasai!" Orihime chirped nervously, standing unsteadily on her small feet, "I didn't mean to be a burden. I-I just wanted to…" She lingered her silver-gray gaze on the table he had been sitting at, the chair slightly pulled out.

"Do you want to check-out a book?" Nel asked gently, and pried the instruction book from Orihime's slender hands. The small girl looked up, her wide eyes blinking up at her, "Mou…do you?"

"I-I do!" Surprising Nel, she threw up her pale, thin arm, as if she were in class, and then blushed pinkly, "I…I mean…"

Nel chuckled, "It's fine. C'mon." She grabbed Orihime's arm and pulled her gently towards the counter. As she clicked buttons on the computer, Orihime watched silently. Then Nel spoke, "You know, the guy you were watching—"

Orihime squealed loudly, causing Nel and many others to look over at her, "I-I-I didn't mean t-to! I-I was j-just…!" And then she bowed again, over and over, her face a hot crimson, "Gomennasai!"

Nel laughed, "It's fine. I know the guy pretty well. His…" She trailed off, staring at Orihime intensely.

_She does look like her._

"Y-You remind me of someone." Orihime's eyes widened, "His mother actually. She passed away."

The young girl blinked at the new information. Nel continued, "It was only a few months ago. She used to be such a nice woman, just like you. She also came here almost every day and checked out a new book. It's such a shame—C-Chotto! Are—Are you _crying_?"

Truth be told, Orihime's ashen eyes had filled with salty droplets and the tears were threatening to overspill. Orihime felt a deep pain for the young man. She knew exactly what he was feeling and she'd wished no one in the world to feel such anguish. As of losing her own brother a few months before, she could relate greatly to him, since her sibling was as her father figure.

"D-Don't cry!" Nel's hands waved in front of her until they blurred, "Gomen ne! Did I say something wrong?"

Orihime raised her small hand and rubbed her eyes clean, "D-Don't worry. I'm fine. It's…I-It's just a little sad, ne? I…" She looked towards the library, wide eyes searching for the man, "I feel…bad for him." Clasping her hands in front of her, she bunched her fingers in her yellow dress, "S-Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Nel smiled again, "It is alright. I did not think you would cry."

Orihime laughed, quietly and prettily, having Nel in a daze. Her emotions were swirling around, and when she wasn't so nervous, she was much more beautiful. Usually, in this town, you would have to have long hair to appear gorgeous and feminine, but with this young girl…

Snapping herself from her thoughts, Nel typed in the code for the book and straightened her arm to hand Orihime the book gently, "Come again. I really like you."

Orihime blinked owlishly before she smiled wide. Nel jerked back, startled. The girl's smile was pretty and lit up her whole face, silver, wide eyes sliding close and her head tilted slightly to the side, "R-Really? I'm glad."

Nel smiled softly, "What's your name?"

Orihime's eyes popped open, "M-My name is Inoue Orihime." She bowed once again, "Nice t-to meet you, Nel."

Nel's smile widened, "Come again, Inoue, ne?"

"I-I will!"

And then the doors dinged. And she was gone.

Nel turned her head, her long green locks moving around her face. The orange haired nephew was standing off to the side, staring at the door, eyes narrowed and the regular scowl on his lips. She didn't miss the slight curiosity in his gaze though, nor did she ignore the color in his cheeks.

Maybe this would actually work. She felt a light breeze from the window and casted her gaze sideways, rolling her eyes briefly.

_I don't understand how we can be sisters. Don't put up such a fuss, Masaki._

She stared back at the door and smiled softly.

_Let me handle this. _

**…**

**…**

The door creaked open.

Tatsuki hesitantly looked around the clean, and neat apartment, "Orihime?" She called uncertainly. Suddenly, a foot lodged itself into her lower back, sending her sprawled across the hardwood floor roughly.

"Move it, Tatsuki-chan. We can't be here all day~" The young, blonde woman whined out, standing in the doorway casually. Tatsuki stood, her head and back still ringing with pain and shook her fist at Rangiku, who stared back at her innocently with her slender blue eyes.

"Don't kick me, you pervert! And you can't honestly pick shopping over Orihime, can you? This is serious, idiot!" She shouted, flailing her thin arms around while the big-breasted woman stared back. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Honestly, I just tune you out," she replied bluntly.

_Thump!_

"OW! Tatsuki-chaaaan!" She gripped either sides of her head and pouted, "That hurt~"

"Stop being an idiot and help me look for Orihime." They stepped further into the apartment together. Everything seemed to be in order, but after waiting for two hours at the coffee shop, there had been no sign of their small friend. So they went out searching. Finally, Tatsuki suggested her home and together they hurried to the complex.

Starting in the front room, they found the low kotastu table and small, pink pillows. Her stuffed animals were aligned against the wall, her TV under them. Tatsuki dragged her stare from the book seated on the table to the mass of blankets in the corner, held upwards by a couple of chairs. Sighing irritably, Tatsuki marched over and kicked a chair's leg.

A tiny squealed issued from the thick material before a delicate voice called out, "…Eto...h-hi, Tatsuki-chan…"

"What the hell, Orihime? You made _another_ fort? It didn't keep me out last time, and it's not going to work this time. Come out of there!"

"B-But—"

"Come out, idiot!"

There was the rustle of sheets and blankets before the bright head emerged and large silver eyes stared up at them, a blush in her cheeks, and a pout on her pink lips, "W-Welcome." She greeted softly, her body still poised inside of the colorful fort.

"What're you doing in there?" Rangiku questioned softly, "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know." Tatsuki muttered impatiently, tapping her foot against the yellow rug. Orihime glanced under her eyelashes, guilt flashing in her gaze and Tatsuki's glare hardened, "_Orihime_…" She warned.

Said girl blushed hotly, "I-I-I didn't mean to hurt anyone! When Sora died, I wanted everything t-to be happy and I wanted to change things a-a-and I tried to bring m-myself to stop h-hurting and then I learned today someone's mother died…and it makes me sad!" She cried out in one gasp of air before throwing herself back under her makeshift fort. Tatsuki and Rangiku exchanged confused looks.

The blonde decided to take the ropes and leaned down to snatch up Orihime's frail ankle, "What the hell are you talking about? We can't understand you if you're blubbering all the time, Hime."

Tatsuki helped her friend, grasping Orihime's other leg to yank her from the blankets. Inoue whined loudly, but was forced to sit up, sitting on her thighs, her legs spread in a W shape under her.

"Now, explain this to us," Tatsuki ordered.

Orihime shifted uncomfortably under their stares, "Mou…I-I went to the library like y-you said to. And I fell a couple t-times. And then, this nice lady helped me, Nel-san. And she told me to come back whenever I wanted…"

Rangiku crooked a slender eyebrow, "That's not all."

Nervously fiddling with her fingers, Orihime added, "A-And there was this…_guy_…"

Instantly, her busty companion squealed and hopped in the air, her generous breasts bouncing with her excited movements, "Oh! I have been waiting for this day!" She dug a hand into her purse and pulled out a handful of colorful streamers before throwing them into the air. Tatsuki and Orihime jolted in surprise as the layers of material fell around into hair and onto the carpet. "Banzai~!" Rangiku squealed loudly, "Banzai~ Banzai~ Banzai~!"

_Thump!_

"Stop it, you idiot! You're going to make her cry! You know she doesn't like loud noises!" Truth be told, Orihime's wide eyes were filling with tears and her bottom lip was quivering. Her hands were balled by her chin and her shoulders were hunched.

When they both looked down at her in concern, she gasped in a short breath, "I-I'm fine. I…I just wish I could've had the guts t-to speak with him and give my respects to his mother." She whispered.

Rangiku blinked, "So…you weren't attracted to him? Was he handsome?"

Before Tatsuki could punch the blonde once more, Orihime blushed hotly, violently and averted her wide eyes, "H-He…was…v-very handsome…"

"_Aha_!" Their friend hollered with a victorious, sly grin, "Orihime _does_ have hormones after all! How was he? Did he have raw sexiness leaking from his chiseled chest?" Orihime's blush scattered down to her smooth neck and the expanse of her exposed collarbone.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

"DON'T EMBARRASS HER!"

"Eeeeh? I was only trying to be supportive!"

"I-It's alright," Orihime spoke up gently, her fists tightening, "I'm too…" She glanced away, nibbling into her bottom lip, "Sorry."

"Moe~!" Rangiku cried happily, "Our little Orihime is growing up, ne? Let's take you out! How about so sake or amazake? Don't you like strawberry cake? I'll buy you a slice! Or maybe kushi-dango? I know Tatsuki-chan loves takoyaki!" She grabbed up Orihime's slim wrist as she rambled on and on, beaming proudly.

Tatsuki jerked on Orihime's opposite wrist, glowering at Rangiku, "Stop it, stupid! You're embarrassing her. And she doesn't need to eat all that bullshit. She'll get fat!"

Orihime flushed a bright, pretty pink, prying her arms from both her friends, "D-Don't say that, Tatsuki-chan! I…I _like_ cake."

Tatsuki face-palmed, rolling her dark eyes, "So, to explain it in twenty five characters, you have a crush."

Orihime's blush intensified as she waved her hands in front of her until they were a blur of ivory skin, "N-No!"

Opening one hand upwards, Rangiku tapped a close fist against her palm, "Sou ka. It's pretty simple when you think of it that way. I should've known; you always hide in a fort when you're worried over something."

"T-That's not it!" Orihime squeaked.

"If that's the case," Tatsuki gripped her arm and pulled the curvy woman up, "then there's nothing to panic over, Orihime," she patted her soft head, smiling softly, "It's alright if you are attracted to someone, ne? Just be careful."

Orihime's wide eyes shined, "I-It's normal?"

Rangiku rolled her bright blue eyes, "Mou, it's like talking to a teenager." She knocked Tatsuki to the side and grabbed Orihime's shoulders, speaking loudly and slowly, "_It's. Alright. To. Be. Horny_."

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"WAAH! That _hurt_!"

"Retard, that was the point!"

Rangiku turned back to Orihime, who was watching them with wide eyes, "Just go for it, yeah? And don't stutter!"

"B-But—"

"No buts!" Tatsuki put in her two cents, "Give it a go. And don't forget to pay respects." Respects in mind, the black haired walked towards Sora's shrine and sat on the pillow, bowing her head a bit as she pressed her hands together. Rangiku followed behind her.

"Konnichiwa, Sora-kun~"

"Don't be so vulgar, STUPID!"

"I was just saying hello."

"Say hello properly."

"Jeez, I don't think Sora-kun would mind…"

Orihime looked away from her two friends and stared towards the window. She knew she didn't have the confidence to speak to him, nor did she even know his name. Even if she did have any guts to talk to him, she would probably embarrass herself and stutter with her words before falling clumsily. She reached a hand up and touched her short, short hair, the short bangs falling into her eyes as she attempted to reposition the clips.

_I need to change. _

She cupped her hand under her soft chin.

So why did it seem so hard?

**…**

**…**

It was a few weeks later when she saw him again.

It had been raining more often and it seemed as if it would never let up. Orihime loved the rain personally and would run in it every day if she could. But since Tatsuki-chan hated when she was sick and even promised to split her head open if she went out without a jacket in the droplets once more.

Orihime sat alone in the coffee shop, holding green tea in her small hands and a slice of strawberry cake to the side, a bite taken out of the tip, the fork jammed in the center. She had fallen down the line in school, she was no longer the top of her college class and was now resting on third of the academic line-up. She sighed heavily, poising her eyes upwards towards the ceiling. That meant Ishida-kun was back on top. Ishida-kun was a fairly close friend; he kept her company in the classroom and he didn't seem to be after her.

Orihime looked down into her tea, staring at her blurry reflection. Why did everyone call her adorable or beautiful? She'd cut her hair, which didn't put her in the requirements for a girl, nor was she that pretty. Her eyes were freakishly huge and she was paler than an albino. Not to mention her body; her breasts were out of proportion with the rest of her body, making her arms and legs appear too thin. Bringing the cup to her lips, she sipped at the rim, allowing the hot liquid to course down her throat.

And then her eyes moved to the side.

From the wide window beside her, there was a flicker of movement and a flash of tangerine hair

Orihime's eyes widened as she turned her head to watch him pause. He was probably the only one outside in the rain, since everyone had rushed out of the cold water. He had on a red jacket and another under it, the gray hood covering his wet hair. He looked towards the sky, scowling that cute scowl that had Orihime's toes curling. His narrowed, serious gaze intensified as he tucked his hands in his pockets. She watched, awe-stricken, as droplets fell onto his cheeks and washed down to his strong jaw and down the delicious-looking skin of his neck before disappearing into his jacket.

She swallowed uncomfortably, taken aback by her peculiar feelings.

And then his eyes flickered and he was suddenly staring at her.

She gasped, her posture jerking up. Her lips parted and her eyes grew larger. The blush ran down from her cheeks to her neck, and she found her heart racing from his gaze. She wanted to ask him why he was looking at her like that, lazily, eyelids low and thick eyelashes outlining his amber orbs. But she couldn't speak (and she doubted he would hear anything with the glass window in the way).

Suddenly, his gaze shot forward, causing her to wheeze out a breath. Something about his stare had her reeling. She watched curiously and her eyes widened when she saw the small girl. She was obviously an adult, but a little smaller than Orihime. She raised her dark pink umbrella over the orange haired head, smiling gently up at him. She was beautiful to Orihime. Her hair was falling over her slim shoulders and her subtle curves showed under her bright dress. Her skin was fair and healthy, her eyes slender and violet, full lips and long eyelashes.

Truly beautiful.

The girl opened her mouth, and said something, probably the wrong thing to say before the man grimaced and averted his gaze, his lips moving to reply with something of his own. She frowned at his answer and shifted a bit closer to him. Slowly, she lifted a small hand and gripped his jaw, forcing him to stare at her. Orihime flickered her eyes between the two, as the petite woman smiled widely, reassuringly.

She trailed her hand down from his face to grip his jacket. Giving a quirky smile, she yanked him forward, forcing him to follow her. He followed, but not before casting Orihime one more look. She jolted, frightened and embarrassed that she had been caught once again by him.

_What was that about?_

And why did it make her stomach hurt?

**…**

**…**

"N-Nel-san—_Agh_!"

Nel paused from stacking books on a shelf behind the counter. Turning her head, she flickered her eyes down to see a sprawled out figure. And she smiled fondly. Inoue Orihime was on the floor, hands stretched out in front of her, her eyes wide, as if she couldn't believe she had fallen. She had on a plain white sundress with a bow in the back and it flowed past her knees. When she had fallen, the dress had scattered up to expose her creamy thighs. Nel walked around the counter and snatched up the shoe that had flew from the redhead's foot. Orihime awkwardly stood, blushing hotly.

She whirled around to face Nel and rubbed the back of her neck, "G-Gomennasai." She chirped softly, "I'm so clumsy. I shouldn't have run like that."

Nel's smiled widened as she handed the girl back her flat, "Don't worry about it. You're not hurt, ne?"

Orihime shook her head and gave a wide, silly grin, "I'm fine!"

After a few weeks, Orihime seemed to warm up to Nel rather quickly. The redhead would visit at least every few days and drop off a book, or cookies, or just read to her fill. Nel also didn't miss the way her stormy eyes would search the library before she got comfortable. True, her nephew hadn't been by the library for a few days now, and she had become worried, along with Orihime. She may've not known anything about the orange haired male, but she was troubled for him.

"And…" Orihime pulled a bag from her small purse, and smiled again, "I brought Nel-san brownies!" She held them out to her. Nel grinned and took them, instantly ripping open the bag to grab a sweet and jam it into her mouth. The homemade delicacies always brightened up the girl's day. "D-Do you like them? I didn't put anything weird in there. I-I know you didn't like the red bean paste cookies…"

Nel felt her stomach churn unhappily at the remembrance and her forehead blued, "I-It's alright, Inoue-san."

"N-No! You were so green that d-day!"

"It's fine, really. I just wasn't accustomed to the taste. Don't worry so much," She smiled softly, "Now, what're you doing today?"

Orihime, pulled from the latest topic, beamed, "I-I already went grocery shopping this morning so I thought I should study for my tests. I still have to pass. I'm falling behind a bit."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, take as long as you need." She gestured a slim hand out to the bookcases. Orihime bowed obediently and hurried away. "Be careful!" Nel called after her, "And try not to fall."

"Hai~" Was the sing-song reply.

Nel shook her head, but another smile played around the edges of her lips, "That girl…" And she popped another brownie in her mouth.

A few feet away, Orihime made it to the back of the library and made herself comfortable at an empty table. No one was really in the library today and it was fairly empty. Orihime gathered her things from her bag and spread out the books, papers, notes, and pencils. Orihime was rather good at studying, and seemed to love it, as she liked to learn new things. School was a favorite to her.

After a few hours of her head buried in the books, writing down the necessary, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as her pretty gray eyes flickered back and forth across the pages. When she was pulled from the studying gust, she glanced up, thinking intently of food. She was pretty hungry from working this long and there was no telling when Tatsuki-chan would…

Suddenly, she felt it.

Someone was—_someone's staring at me._

Raising her head slowly, she gasped as she fixated her gaze. He was sitting at the table right across from hers. He was dressed in dark clothing, as if to blend in with the subtle light, the setting sun the only source at the moment from the windows. Inoue stared back at him, the familiar blush he seemed to ignite traveling down her cheeks and neck. There was something gentler about his gaze this time, and the scowl wasn't as apparent, the skin between his eyebrows relaxed and smooth.

She opened her mouth to say something, but not before someone beat her to it.

_Thump!_

Orihime's eyes popped wide.

The orange haired male doubled forward, reaching up a hand to cup the back of his head. And then he jumped from his seat. Orihime wasn't prepared for his reaction, "THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT! I told you to stop HITTING me, you _fucking_ _bastard_!"

Orihime winced. She wasn't used to so many lewd words.

The other man, the man who had hit him, was a fiery redhead, and had a scowl similar to his. Strange tattoos dotted his exposed skin and his hair was pulled back from his face. His serious eyes were narrowed and he crossed his rather impressive muscled arms over his chest.

"And I told _you_ to _not_ be late! What the hell are you doing here, anyway? I thought you told Rukia you'd stop coming."

The lean male scowled, "I never promised that."

The redhead sneered, "You keep on saying things to Rukia, but you won't go through with it! No wonder she's so worried! You'll be the death of her."

The orange hair's scowl deepened, "I think I've been responsible for enough deaths in this lifetime."

The other's frowned melted, "Shut the hell up. You're too hard on your damn self."

"If I can say somethin'," a new voice drawled and Orihime darted her eyes to the side to see a lanky, tall blonde male. He grinned wide, his bangs falling over his eyes, "I would say, that we're scarin' that girl ova there." He pointed a slim finger over towards Orihime. Almost immediately, all eyes darted to her.

The effect was instantaneous. She gasped, eyes widening, and the blush colored her face intensely.

"Well," The blonde continued, "If she isn't a cutie."

"Leave her alone," said the surprisingly dark voice of the orange hair, "And don't touch her."

The blonde held up his hands in surrender, "Mou…_possessive_~"

"Oh, shut it, Shinji." The redhead growled out before returning his attention to the first, "We can still go out to eat. Rukia's waiting, and her brother—"

"AGH! She brought _Byakuya_?" Shinji whined unhappily and loudly, causing Orihime to cringe. "That guy is so strict."

"And you know how Ikkaku hates waiting. Not to even mention, Keigo. No telling who he is molesting."

"Fine," the scowling man growled, gathering up his books, "Let's go."

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS TAKING SO LONG?"

Orihime's ears rung.

A man made himself known, stepping into the light. He had wild light sapphire hair and turquoise eyes. His frown was wide on his face and he had a slight mad look in his eye. Orihime instantly feared him. He directed his blue, electric gaze on the orange haired and stalked forward, knocking the books from his hands.

"HEY! What the hell is your problem, Grimmjow?"

"You take for-_fucking_-ever! I've been waiting for _fifteen minutes_! GET YOUR ASS WALKING!"

Orihime was going to have ear problems tomorrow.

"WHAT? I'll kick your sorry ass!"

"THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS, STRAWBERRY!"

"_Strawberry_?"

"I'm sorry," a sly voice in her ear whispered. Orihime instantly tense, noticing the presence behind her. She gasped, jerking in her seat. Sinewy arms wrapped around her shoulders, "Are these idiots botherin' ya?"

She jerked her face back as his cheek touched hers. Her eyes widened as they met the blonde's, Shinji to be correct. He was grinning wide and his eyes were narrowed, focusing on hers. She recoiled back once again, a hot, red blush coloring her pretty face.

"E-Eto…"

"OI! Shinji! Let the girl go!" The redhead ordered.

Instantly, hard brown eyes stared down at her. She cringed at the glare and balled her hands under her chin worriedly, tensing her body up as Shinji tightened his grasp, "How can I, Renji?" He drawled, "She's," His voice was oddly serious, "my first love."

"Eeeeeh?" Came the surprised and confused reply from Inoue.

"What the hell are all you idiots _doing_?" Orihime knew that voice.

_THWACK!_

"OW! MOM! What the _hell_?" Grimmjow growled loudly, "You just hit me with a fucking broom!"

_THWACK!_

"OW!"

"Watch your mouth, you dunce," Nel grounded out, waving the broom threateningly at her son. Orihime could actually see the similarities between them, but she was oddly confused as she would call her son idiot and hurt him. The others must've thought this was normal.

"N-N-Nel-san!" Orihime squeaked in relief. She had been _frightened_.

Nel moved her gaze over to the woman, who was wrapped in Shinji's thin arms. She instantly growled, overprotective of the auburn haired girl, "Let her go, Shinji-chan! Now, you idiot!"

Shinji scoffed, but released the poor girl, who scrambled from her seat and ended up knocking over her things. She stumbled backwards and landed hard on the ground with a little thump.

There was a beat of silence before Grimmjow burst into laughter.

"Did you _see_ _that_? She FELL!" He cackled.

_THWACK!_

"_Moooom_!"

Nel walked over to the fallen girl and helped her to stand before she whirled around to face the men, who all cringed in fear from her fiery gaze, "Leave her alone! You went and frightened the poor girl! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

They all turned away, Shinji waving casually at Orihime (and Inoue being herself, waved back) except the orange haired, who stood there, hands in pockets, and staring past Nel to lock eyes with Orihime.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but it sounded genuine to Orihime's ears.

She started, surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ichigo-chan." Nel waved a hand dismissively at him. He casted Orihime one more glance before turning away, grabbing up his books, and followed the rest. Nel turned to Orihime immediately, brushing the dust from her bright dress. "There. All better." She smiled motherly at the young girl.

Orihime, though, was stuck in her own world.

His name…

…was _Ichigo_.

**…**

**…**

It was raining again. And Orihime forgot her umbrella. There wasn't much she could do about it, but she had wished she hadn't worn the outfit Rangiku had picked out. The dress was shorter than the others, but a tan-yellow. It was spaghetti-strapped and the collar was low, showing her generous cleavage, and a white lace. The curve fitting dress stopped on mid-thigh. On the hips, was a brown, thin belt. The leggings had been her idea. They went up to mid-thigh, a few inches from her dress, and were a deep black. She used both periwinkle clips to push back her short bang and then went off.

She had only gone out for a few groceries, but now it was raining. She could either run through it, or call Tatsuki-chan to pick her up. Reaching into her bag, she found her cell-phone and flipped open the thin, pink technology. But the screen was black. Orihime puffed out a cheek. She had forgotten to charge it. She didn't understand electronics these days. The TV didn't need to be charged, so why did this little thing need to be? It was silly. Sighing, she clasped it back shut and stepped from under the store's protective ceiling.

Almost instantly, the rain stuck to her skin in cold, cold droplets. She would surely get a cold. She started a slow, steady walk towards her apartment, which was a few miles away, about three. She should hurry, but she loved the rain and it made her feel much better when she basked in the cool weather. Splashing her foot in a puddle, she giggled softly. Shivers wracked her body, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She moved a bit faster though, a hop in her step.

There was flash of lightening, and someone passed her.

Gasping, she turned her head, pausing in her step. Almost instantly, he did too. Their eyes met and locked as the thunder loomed over their heads. Stormy, wide gray and narrowed, serious chocolate. She stood there for a few seconds, as did he, both wondering what the others moved would be. Slowly, she turned towards him, until her body was fully facing him. He did the same, though reluctant to do so. Their gazes didn't waver from each other's. Orihime's lips parted before a warm sensation splayed all over her stomach. Something, like the lightening from the sky, was moving between them, and though Orihime didn't want to acknowledge it, she couldn't help herself.

"H-Hi…" She whispered softly.

He stared down at her for a long second, "Where's your jacket?" His voice was different from yesterday, _quiet_ and _low_ and _deep_.

She blinked owlishly, "J-Jacket?"

"To protect you from the rain." He said.

And then she smiled and it had his eyes widening. She tilted her head slightly to the side and beamed wide at him, clasping her hands behind her, "I didn't bring one."

He opened his mouth to say something and they drowned in his throat. Her pale skin was soaking wet and the dress she was wearing was sticking to every curve of her body wetly. She was surprised greatly when he shifted towards her and placed the umbrella over her head. She gasped quietly, looking up at him with a slight stunned expression.

Then she reached up a hand, placing it over his much bigger one and attempted to push it away, "I-It's alright, really! I'm fine!"

"You're soaking wet," he replied, repositioning the umbrella over her, "Don't make a fuss." She stared up at him, eyes wide and shimmering, "It's Inoue Orihime, ne?"

She blinked. Suddenly, she jerked, shocked and a heavy blush on her cheeks, "H-How did you know t-_that_?"

He shrugged, almost casually, "Nel calls you that all the time across the library." And then he said, a bit reluctantly, "I checked out that book you had a few weeks ago. Your name was written on the list."

Her blush intensified. He had been watching her. He knew what book she'd checked out and he had seen her ugly scrawl of handwriting. She was truly going to die of mortification. Tatsuki had always teased her about faces she made, and there was no telling how much he'd watched her. But it wasn't all bad, because he had. And she'd always thought she was invisible to him. The news made her stomach light up with butterflies.

"And you're…Ichigo." She whispered in reply, embarrassment still etched in her tone.

Ichigo looked back down at her at the mention of his name, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"K-Kurosaki-san…" She allowed, her eyes widening even further than before.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before jamming it into his pocket. He kept the umbrella over her though, protecting her from the rain. There was, suddenly, a gigantic boom of thunder that had her squeaking loudly and hopping into the air. Ichigo seemed to not be fazed, but the door by the store opened and closed, the small manager stepping from.

"Hitsugaya-san…" Orihime called.

He turned his narrowed eyes on her, "Oh. Inoue-san." He walked over to her, casting the tall man a look, "What're you still doing out here?"

She ignored his question, "You're closing up so early?"

"Hai. There seems to be a tornado warning. You two should find somewhere to hide it out. I'm heading home."

"Sayonara, Hitsugaya-san!" She waved a hand over her head, smiling softly as he vanished around the corner, a black umbrella over his white head. She turned back to Ichigo, who was staring down at her curiously, "I should get…home…"

"How far away?"

"Eh?" Was her brilliant response.

"How far away is your home?" He inquired, crooking both eyebrows up.

"P-Pretty far," she sputtered out, "I-I can…walk…"

There was a large gust of wind, signaling them to cover their eyes. A tree rocked dangerously next to them and the rain beat harder onto the umbrella. Orihime winced, shivering against her wet clothing.

"C'mon," he turned away and she was forced to follow.

He positioned himself under the umbrella along with her and they walked side by side. Orihime couldn't help but notice they were going to opposite direction of her home. With her chattering teeth, she couldn't bring herself to protest against him. His smell was making her stomach clench weirdly. She found herself getting closer, due to his radiating warmth that had her knees weak. She couldn't understand her body's reaction, but she didn't want to think about it too hard. He came to a sudden stop, and Orihime knocked into him. He righted her with a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the touch. It sent electric bolts down her spine and ignited something in her belly. He seemed to feel it too, because he released her almost instantly. Orihime felt something twitch inside of her.

When she looked up, shaking herself from the fog of Kurosaki Ichigo, she found they were at an apartment complex. It was similar to hers, but with dark bricks and less rooms. He stepped up the stairs and she tailed obediently. Before she knew it, there was a click and a flick of the light. Orihime gasped as the brightness shown down and blinded her momentarily.

"Sorry," Said the deep voice behind her. She jumped a bit and turned to face him. His posture was slouched slightly, as if he were tired, and his eyes were in that heavy-lidded, lazy gaze with orange locks falling over his forehead that had Orihime nervous to be under such a stare. "I didn't think I would have company. It's pretty dirty."

Orihime looked around, observing her surroundings. Surprisingly, it wasn't as disgusting as she thought a man's home would be. She'd never been in one, and Onii-chan was always so clean and modest. She would've thought the place would be a pigsty. The couch was in the center of the room, along with a kotastu table and a television that was much bigger than hers. The floors were hardwood and a fine mahogany. The only thing that would appear to be taking up space were the books scattered everywhere. Most were stacked by the couch and others on top of the end table, next to the lamp, some by the kitchen's entrance, and she was sure more was in his bedroom. She blinked to break from her thoughts. Turning her head slightly, her gaze fell onto the door in the far right corner.

_His bedroom…_

Then she flushed, head-to-toe. She barely knew the man, but she thirsted to learn more about him, if only a bit.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her forehead.

Once again, he'd snuck up on her. His warmth exuded from his chest and made her back hot. She gasped quietly at his delirious heat as he stepped even closer, pressing his palm harder on her skin.

"Do you have a fever?" he murmured, rather close to her ear, "You're really red."

Squeaking, she hopped from his touch, but somehow, toppled over the couch, her back hitting the cushions, before she bounced back onto the floor roughly, in a tangle of limps. Her head hit the ground and her legs hung up in the air awkwardly.

She heard the footsteps, a little more frantic than usual, "Are you alright?" His chocolate eyes had widened. She was slightly breathless with adrenaline from the fall, but otherwise okay, "Inoue?" He muttered her name, almost too quietly for her ears. She perked at her name and blinked her large, ashen eyes.

"I-I'm fine…" She whispered in reply.

He crouched over her, "Are you sure?" His scent made it difficult to think, "I heard you hit your head."

She jerked up rather quickly, and he frowned at the fast movement. She managed to smile prettily, yet nervously at him, "I-I'm f-fine, really! My friends always say I have a hard head! I-I guess I do, since I'm always falling, but my head is always fine. One time, when I went to the park with Rangiku-chan, we found this cat up in the tree. Since R-Rangiku-chan didn't like cats, I decided I would save it, like a superhero, ne?"

Ichigo broke in, blinking at her, "A superhero?"

Sitting up, Orihime nodded, "H-Hai! And I tried to climb the tree, and I was really, really, really close to the cat before it hissed at me. I got scared so I fell by accident and landed r-right on my head! Rangiku-chan had panicked when I got up and said, 'I'm fine', even when I was bleeding. B-But I was really, really fine, but even the EMTs said I could've had a concussion, though I didn't think so and Tatsuki-chan had to explain everything was fine since I had a hard head. But then they said they wanted to take x-rays, just in case, so I had to—"

"Inoue." His firm voice made her snap from her story. She was also surprised when he grabbed her frail wrist in his large hand. Well, to her it was large, much bigger than her hand. The warmth from his palm had her shivering and her eyes flickered hesitantly up to his. She was surprised, once again, to see a small, gentle smile on his face, "Do you always ramble like this?"

She blinked again, "R-Ramble? I…I was _rambling_?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" She looked down at his hand around her wrist. His grip was tight, but not enough to hurt her. "Y-Your hand is really…warm."

Suddenly, he seemed to realize he was still holding her. A strange, pink hue colored his cheeks before he released her quickly. She instantly missed his touch as he jerked to his feet, which were sock-clad. Orihime gasped, moving to stand as well. Her fists balled in front of her, she exclaimed,

"G-Gomennasai! I forgot to take off m-my shoes!"

Ichigo looked over at her, his blush vanished, "Whatever." He shrugged his powerful shoulders, "You don't have—"

But Orihime was already slipped from her flats. She placed them at the genkan, frowning worriedly as she surveyed the wood. Luckily, she hadn't gotten any water or mud on his floors, but it was still very rude of her. She turned towards the room to see Ichigo nowhere in sight. She felt something akin to panic swirling in her chest before she heard something rustling around in the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the brightly lit room and was met with Ichigo's exposed arms. He had taken off his dark red jacket, and the black T-shirt he had under was out in the open.

Since it was raining so much, she hadn't ever seen his arms. His skin was smooth over the long, strong muscles. They went along well with the rest of his lean body. Orihime couldn't believe herself, though. Never before had she'd these kinds of emotions, and _now_…

Cautiously, gripping her elbow nervously in one pale hand, she stepped into the doorway, watching him curiously. He was placing the kettle on the stove at the moment and then wiped his hands on his fitting jeans. He flickered his eyes over to her for a second before he did a double take.

She was once again surprised as color decorated his face, "A-Aren't you cold in that?" He managed to ground out.

Orihime, oblivious to his discomfort, frowned confusedly, "I-I guess." The leggings hadn't been a good idea; the ends strapped around her feet, but left the heels and toes out. They didn't help for warmth. She looked down at her clothes, feeling them constrict around her wetly, sticking to her curvy form. She flushed, "G-Gomennasai…"

"Wait here," he ordered gently, but firmly. Orihime nodded, in a daze at his heavy stare.

She moved out of the way so he could make it through the entrance. He went to the door she had been staring at earlier and pushed it open, closing it behind him. Orihime waited for a few seconds, but found her gaze looking over the room. The walls were pretty bland, except for the pictures by the television. She walked towards them slowly, making sure to keep silent. When she made it, she stared intently at each.

The first was of a family, a happy family at that. The family was in the park and there were only five people. A brawly, dark haired man was laughing off to the side with a big grin, hands exuberantly thrown into the air. The woman, right in the middle, was gorgeous and even rivaled beautiful Rangiku. She had long flowing hair and a billowing dress as her pink lips stretched, eyes wide and happy. There were two children hanging from either of her hands, as if tugging her in opposite directions. Both of them were adorable, one with sleek black hair and the other with pigtailed pale brown hair. Both in the same pink dresses, and both screaming at the other, probably to let go. She gasped when her eyes landed on the last figure.

_Ichigo_…

He had his normal scowl, but it seemed playful. He was also tugging at his mom, a little fist in her bright dress. Orihime almost giggled. He was so _small_, not small like the two toddlers, but small. His chocolate eyes were wide, showing his rare innocence and he appeared to be upset about something, pouting probably. His hair was the usual disarray of spikes and his clothes were dirty with mud.

Flickering her gaze reluctantly down, she came across another photograph. It was another group of people, but they seemed much rowdier. They were all on the beach and the sun was shining down onto the cluster. The first person she noticed was the small woman she had seen with Ichigo before. Her hair was longer, spilling down her front, but her eyes were still very pretty and her figure was gorgeous in the pink swimsuit. A tall man stood next to her, a man with sleek black hair and an apathetic expression, his skin a little less paler than Orihime's. His eyes seemed to match the girl's in color and shape, so Orihime named him her brother. The third was the man she saw in the library, the redhead. He was shirtless, and his face was turned away from the camera as he yelled something angrily over his shoulder. A woman seemed to be shouting back at him, a dark skinned woman with long, beautiful violet hair. Her honey eyes flashed dangerously as she whipped an arm out through the air. Another man was beside her, waving his fan towards her, as if to cool her down. He was rather handsome, and appeared as the mellow type, though he seemed older than the few around him. His striped hat shadowed his eyes and his kimono was probably too hot for the weather. A tall, tall man with russet skin stood over everyone, his eyes hidden by his thick, brown hair. He was facing the camera and didn't feel the need to smile. Orihime guessed that was his personality. The familiar, gorgeous woman from before was there, smiling gently at the camera, a delicate hand pressed to her cheek. The dark haired male from the picture before was holding up the peace sign with a big grin and a speedo that made Orihime giggled.

And then there was Ichigo, balling a fist towards the black haired, his teeth gnashed together, and his eyes blazing. He obviously wasn't happy the man was there with them. His chest was exposed and his stomach was toned, tight with muscles and tanned skin. With his swimming trunks, and the sunglasses over his hair, pushing it away from his face, he would appear like a completely different person.

She stood straight after examining all the pictures, but not before she paused on a certain one. She brought it to her gaze to see closer. Ichigo's face was the first thing she saw and he was smiling – grinning really – at the camera. His chocolate eyes looked back at someone popping over his shoulder. Thin hands had wrapped around his headphones and pulled them from his ears, the gorgeous, older woman from before smiling beautifully. They looked at each other with a love Orihime couldn't possibly comprehend, because she had never had a mother.

_Could this be her? His mother? That he lost? _

The thought made her eyes sting harshly. How could a beautiful woman like this possibly die? She appeared too kind for the world, too pure to be taken away so suddenly.

"Hey,"

"EEP!"

She dropped the picture from her hands ungracefully and it clattered on the floor. Luckily, there was no sound of glass breaking, but Orihime's heart shredded before falling into her stomach.

"G-G-G-Gomennasai!" She whimpered, falling to her knees to pick it up. She felt his warming presence behind her, but she was afraid to look over her shoulder, in danger of staring into that heavy, chocolate gaze. She collected the picture in her small hands and brushed away the invisible dust, "I-I…" She felt the tears spill over and drip onto the smiling faces.

A hand gripped her shoulder and she was forced to turn and look him in the eye. His orbs widened when he saw the tears, "W-What the _fu_—Why are you _crying_?"

She made no move to wipe the tears, "I-I'm sorry…" She looked back towards the picture before gently handing it back to him.

"Why the hell…?" He frowned and shook his head, "Look, it's not broken or anything so you can stop—"

"I'm sorry you lost you mom," She whispered, gazing up at him with wide, gray eyes, "I'm sorry."

He blinked down at her, something flashing in his gaze before it narrowed, "How do you know she died?"

"N-Nel-san told me once. And…it made me c-cry…"

"Why?"

"Because…" She nervously bunched her wet dress in one hand, "It made me feel—"

"Sorry for me?" He cut in, his voice harsher than she'd ever heard, "I don't need sympathy or pity."

"No!" She cried loudly, bracing herself forward, "I'm sorry that you felt the same thing I did!"

He stared down at her, his eyes softening, "What do you mean?"

"I lost my brothers three months ago. I-I have a shrine built to him, but I miss him every day. And I will n-never forget what I felt when he died. And I wished, I prayed, no one else would feel that grief," More hot tears before she smiled weakly up at him, "I-I guess I failed, ne?"

There was speck of silence.

And then Orihime gasped.

A hot thumb dragged itself across her red cheek, wiping away the heated tears. She snapped her eyes up to his, only to find them soft and shimmering softly, thick eyelashes and heavy eyelids. She wanted to smile at him, because she saw the pain that she'd experienced, but she watched as his mouth opened.

"I didn't feel pain," His voice was gruff.

She blinked, "…"

"I only felt detachment when I heard. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe for who knows how long. I don't remember pain though. I never felt any pain." He finished cleaning her tears and stood abruptly. She stared, wide-eyed, as he moved towards the kitchen, "Do you want anything in your tea specifically?"

Before she could stop her numb lips, they replied, "Soy sauce."

He didn't bat an eyelash, "…Sure."

**…**

**…**

Orihime had changed from her clothes. She now wore one of his white button downs and her black leggings. Every pair of pants were too big for her, so she was forced to stay with her underwear until her clothes dried in his dryer. The TV wasn't getting any satellite, but the tornado was fairly close and high to hit Karakura. Orihime grabbed her tea in her small hands and squeezed until her skin started to burn.

They had been silent ever since she had poured out her feelings and he hadn't started conversations. She kept her eyes to herself, but she always felt his intense stare.

"…Your hair."

"Eh?" She faced him. He was closer than she anticipated. The lights were dim and they were leaning against the couch, backs pressed against the front. Ichigo had placed his tea on the table after taking a slow sip and hadn't grabbed for it again.

"Your hair," he repeated, his elbow resting on one of the cushions, and his hand buried in his orange hair to keep his head up. He regarded her lazily, dragging his eyes back up to hers. She felt something roll up her spine.

She touched her hair with one hand. "What about it?"

"It's short."

Her eyes widened. Did he not like how short it was? Or maybe it was too messily wavy? Perhaps he didn't like the barrettes holding back one bang? Maybe he didn't like the color, but his hair was orange so that was probably out of the question. Whatever it was, Orihime grew defensive, frowning a bit, "I like it this way. It's better to maintain."

He stared at her for a few seconds, "Most girls would keep it long."

Her frown deepened as she looked down into her tea, into her tea, "I guess I'm not like most girls."

He mumbled something under his breath before he replied, "I like your hair."

Snapping her head towards him, she whispered excitedly, "You do?"

"Y-Yeah," He replied, but placed his hand over his mouth, as if he were embarrassed, "It's…It suits you."

"Suits me?" She murmured curiously, "Tatsuki-chan was mad when I cut my hair."

Ichigo decided not to ask who this person was, "Why?"

"I had always kept it really, really long. And when I was little, it used to reach to my ankles before some girls cut it."

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted, "For what?"

She smiled, but it was sad, "They didn't like it."

"…Hn." He grabbed up his tea rather roughly and downed it before slamming the cup onto the table. It shook from the strength.

Orihime puffed out a cheek, "Tatsuki-chan would always protect me though. She's really good at that, and she's good with karate too. She's gone to championships and overseas to train. She's really good," she smiled again, "And Rangiku-chan is good at everything! Once, she showed me how to…um…what was it called? 'Pleasure a pickle'?"

Ichigo jerked forward, choking on something, probably air.

"Yeah!" Inoue was oblivious, "She took this cucumber, and it was so cool~ She pushed the whole thing in her mouth without even choking or anything like I did. She's a magician~" Her eyes shimmered.

"W-What the _fuck_?" Ichigo grounded out, causing Orihime to look over at him curiously, "Don't let her teach you those sorts of things!"

She stared at him for a few seconds before beaming happily, "You sound like Tatsuki-chan."

Sighing, he kneaded a hand against his forehead and groaned. Leaning his head back against the cushions, he stared at the ceiling. The thunder rolled loudly over their heads and the glass shook in the kitchen.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun," she called softly.

…_kun_…

But he responded, "Yeah?"

"W-When you say you never felt the pain, what did you mean exactly?"

He didn't reply for a few moments, frightening Orihime.

"You don't have to answer it! I-I was being rude—"

"I was hollow," he cut off in a whisper. His voice made her nervous; it sounded a bit weak, almost brittle, "I didn't feel anything. When the cops came to my door, I felt like I already knew it was _her_. We'd had an argument when she came over to visit me. It was over college, and I wasn't ready to go yet, but she wanted a better future for me. I'd said some pretty mean shit and she had cried. I felt like a _fucking_ asshole after she left. The next thing I know, police are at my door and my father is calling me about it. I couldn't _fucking_ _think_. Everything was almost too much. So…I…" He paused and the scowl in his face deepened, "I…I guess I _pushed_ away the pain. Pain is weakness, pain is irrelevant, pain just brings misery."

There was another speck of silence before he heard her hitched gasp.

She was crying…_again_.

"B-But it's okay," she whimpered, "I-It's okay to feel it. Even…for a little while." Sliding her eyes closed, she felt her tears stain his shirt, probably ruining it.

Before she could frantically apologize, she felt arms wrap around her. She gasped at the heat and jolted in the unfamiliar embrace. One arm wrapped around her neck and the other cinched her waist. His body surrounded hers, still sitting, but somehow managing to get _everywhere_.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…?"

"I…Just let me hold you."

"…Hai…"

"And stop crying."

"…I'll try."

**…**

**…**

Orihime cracked her eyes open when she felt something shift. It was warm, but too heavy to be her blankets. Peeling her heavy eyelids back, her lashes fluttered against her warm cheeks before revealing the wide, silver gaze. It was bright light shining through the windows and she could hear the chirping birds outside.

And then she took in her problem.

_Oh_…

Kurosaki Ichigo was wrapped around her. His long legs were crossed under her, so she could sit on them and rest comfortably against the front of the couch. She was sure he was in much pain from the strain of his back. His arms were loose around her neck and waist, but she was pressed against him. His handsome face was inches from her own and his soft, languid breathing had her heart hammering in her chest. He appeared peaceful, the endearing scowl gone from his lips and the skin between his eyebrows smooth.

She wanted—_I…I want to touch him._

She unclenched her hands from his shirt, one clutched on his back, the other his stomach, and stretched the fingers. They ached greatly from being the position for so long. Her thighs were on either side of his hips, her heels snug on his lower back. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep like this. She shifted, a blush hot in her cheeks, and moved, as if to detangle herself from his dangerous web, but not before he tightened his grip and his eyelashes fluttered.

Orihime froze up, but not before she felt a hand move warmly across her neck before trailing down to her exposed collarbone. The movement had her relaxed, but shuddering under the touch.

"Tense," he muttered, his voice low with sleep, "Don't be tense, Inoue."

She lurched at her name and bit into her bottom lip, "I-I'm not…"

His eyebrows merged familiarly before he opened his eyes, blinking a few times at the bright light. His gaze met hers wearily, "Inoue Orihime, twenty one, likes rain, dislikes pecans, allergic to green peppers, favorite show 'Laugh Hour', likes books, doesn't know how to drive, doesn't know how to work technology, loves cats." He said nonchalantly.

Orihime blinked.

He looked down at her with a smirk tugging the edge of his lips, "Did I get every one of them?"

"I-I guess…" She said in awe, "I can't believe you remember all of it."

"You talk a lot of nonsense, but I stored the good stuff."

"You didn't answer my question before."

"What question?"

"W-Why do you have so many books?"

He tensed over her, and frowned, "I-It reminds me of her. She loved to read."

"…oh…"

There was a long amount of silence before Orihime shifted again.

"Don't move," he said firmly, "I like you here."

Orihime blushed hotly, but held still, allowing his arms to tighten around her.

"The storm passed," she whispered into the silence.

"Yeah," he grunted vaguely, "You know," she looked up at him, "I don't like a lot of people."

"Y-You don't?" She murmured.

"No," he replied, "They're annoying and suffocating. But…," his eyes met hers, "I have never met someone who's worth staying alive for. Besides, my family, but when my mother passed away, I found there was no reason to live," he grabbed up her fragile hand and held it in both of his, "Why did you turn that around?"

Her eyes widened, "I'm…sorry…" Was all she could think of to say. He didn't sound angry though, he sounded curious and maybe a tad-bit frustrated.

"When I first saw you, you were at the park with a black haired girl. She was yelling at you, and you were crying. I thought that you would stand up for yourself, but, instead, you hugged her, after she had shouted and scolded you, and you whispered something, but I wasn't close enough to hear it."

_"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan. I'll be more careful next time. I won't let you down." _

She remembered it clearly. And she blushed again, because she hadn't seen him.

"The second time I saw you would be at the graveyard. I saw you lying flowers on a grave, and I was guessing it was someone you knew. And then I watched you give flowers to another grave, and another, and a bunch more, maybe five, and I was confused on why you would do that."

She had done that since she was twelve, and she was surprised once again he had seen her. Not even Tatsuki-chan or Rangiku-chan knew that. Tatsuki would probably be furious if she knew she was spending her money on extra flowers.

"And then the third," he met her wide eyes, "You were in the library. And I saw you trying to get the book. You were too small, so I did it for you. You smelled like flowers, and I wanted to say something, but couldn't find anything. When I saw you staring at me, I became very interested. You weren't like other girls."

Again, she blushed, "I-I didn't mean to stare…" She trailed off, eyes growing as he leaned closer, closer until she could feel the warmth radiating from him. A shiver racked up her spine and her toes curled.

"And I thought to myself, 'Could this be enough to make me want to stay?'. And then you fell on the floor, and I convinced myself that it was." His eyes narrowed, glancing from her eyes to something lower.

_H-He was…_

"K-Kurosaki…kun…" She murmured, eyelids lowering.

_…kiss me._

And he did.

She gasped at the sensation, for she had never felt anything like this in her entire life. She was inexperienced, so she allowed him to take the lead. Almost instantly, he tightened his arms around her, and her hands caught onto his shirt. Heat flashed up her veins and her toes curled once more. The kiss was short and sweet, but it left her yearning more.

He panted a bit as he disconnected from her, "S-Sorry—"

Gripping his jaw with her delicate hands, she leaned up and kissed him again. He groaned, pushing her back against the couch. One hand reached up and cradled her head, the messy, short locks caressing his palm. She pressed closer, closing her lips over his, gasping softly into his mouth. Pulling back once more, he watched as her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her dazed eyes.

She pressed her fingers to her lips, and beamed under the touch, her cheeks a pretty pink, "My first kiss."

Ichigo grinned, pleasantly surprised at this new source of information, "Really?"

"U-Un. I didn't have much interest in boys. And I stayed away from them. You're the first…" She whispered, blushing heatedly.

"Good," he replied after a few moments. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, holding each other close before he spoke again, "I'm not perfect, Inoue. But I'll try."

She pulled back slightly and beamed again, "R-Really? You'll try my red bean paste cookies?"

He sweat-dropped, "I meant, I'll be here for you. I'll," he cupped the back of her head, enjoying her silken tresses, "stay with you. You just have to deal with my grumpy ass."

"But I enjoy your grumpiness," she smiled, "It's cute."

"Just don't say that in front of my friends, yeah?"

Orihime's eyes popped wide, "You'll introduce me to your friends?"

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched, "It won't go well, and they'll probably be all over you, but yeah, I will. I need to show them my girlfriend." Orihime jolted in his arms at the term, before, to his shock, tears filled her eyes, "W-What's wrong?"

"You really like me?" She whispered in awe, eyes shimmering with droplets, "Like, really, really, _really_ like me?"

He smiled lazily, "Yes, Inoue, I really like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"A-Arigato…I've never had a guy to like me before." Arms suddenly swooped under her thighs and she gasped as she was picked up off the ground easily by his strong muscles, "K-Kurosaki-kun! You don't h-have to carry me."

He bounced her lightly, "You're pretty light." As he carried her towards the laundry room, she curled herself comfortably into him, reminding Ichigo of a kitten. She gripped his shirt tight in her hands, smiling softly.

"I'm glad," she whispered.

"…"

"I'm glad I could save you."

"Yeah…me too."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"No, thank _you_, Orihime."

"UWAH~!"

"W-What? What is it?"

"Y-You said my name!"

"And?"

"B-B-But don't do that, Kurosaki-kuuun! It's e-embarrassing!"

"Stop wiggling around before you fall."

**…**

**…**

He honestly didn't like the dress she had on, nor did he like her to have such curves. But he was glad, so glad to have someone like her.

She walked a few feet away from him before turning and waving a hand over her head, "Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun~"

_Dammit, she was _cute_._

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you, Inoue?"

"N-No! I'm fine, really."

He was hesitant, "Fine…" He finally huffed when she gave him her big-eyed stare, "But be careful!"

"Haaaii~"

"Oi! Don't run!"

"Haaaii~"

He watched as she vanished from his sight, turning the corner before he sighed, scratching the back of his neck, glaring at the hot sun. and then he heard the rushing footsteps. He looked back towards the girl to see a frantic look on her face. He felt something stir in his stomach.

"I forgot something!" She gripped his shoulder with surprising strength and balled her hand in the material before she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He could kiss her all day. She had this air about her, a gentle air that reminded him of his mother, and her scent was natural, a hint of flowers and rain, nothing heady like forced perfume, and her lips were sweet and full and reminded him of rose petals. She leaned back after a few seconds and smiled again, "Bye-bye!" And then she was off.

He touched his tingling lips and watched her go once again, "Damn." He sighed.

She was truly going to be the death of him.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around his neck and squeezed tighter than what was comfortable. He instantly knew who it was. Gripping the wrist, he threw the man over his shoulder and thrust a hand out to point at him, "What the hell's your problem, old man?"

Kurosaki Isshin stared up at him blankly before standing, "Wow. It's been months since you attacked me." he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Good job, son."

"Tch," Ichigo turned his face away, knocking his father's hand from his shoulder, "Whatever."

Another voice spoke up, "Speaking of good jobs, what the hell was that, Kurosaki?" His cousin asked, grinning madly, "That was some nice ass."

Instantly, a punch threw Grimmjow to the ground, "Don't talk about her like that."

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Mou…don't be so harsh, Ichi!" Shinji wrapped a sinewy arm around the orange haired's shoulders, "Was that the girl from the the library?"

"Leave her alone!"

"I'm curious," piped in Rukia, "How could you get her? She's _way_ over your standards."

"She's not!"

"I also wish to hear the story," Byakuya passed over the corner, giving his usual apathetic look, "It confuses me."

"I know that's right, yeah?" Renji muttered, now standing next to Isshin, "I must've missed something."

"Fine, fine, you bastards!" Ichigo growled loudly and angrily. He was strangely obsessively possessive of his and Orihime's relationship, which had only been going on for a week now, "Well, it all started with a book…"

**…**

**…**

Nel watched from a distance, smiling to herself as she crossed her arms under her breasts. A strong wind blew, orange leaves and debris washing away with it. Nel rolled her eyes playfully at her sister's persistence.

"I told you I would handle it."

Another strong gust.

"Well, _my_ plan was better."

**...**

**...**

**Well, that took forever to write. Thirty two pages of this took about a couple days. Now I can get started on the chapter for If You Find Me and maybe another chapter of Left You Behind. I wanted Orihime to have short hair because I think she would look absolutely adorable with it, and you don't see many stories giving her a different look. I wanted to try it. Hope you liked it. **

**Please review.**

**-Star**


	2. A Bump In the Road

**…**

**…**

Orihime was having a good day.

Well, until she made it to the grocery store.

It had been exactly a year since she had met Kurosaki Ichigo. And she couldn't enjoy her life more than she was. When he had offered for her to stay at his place, of course, she had blushed and flailed in public, stuttering his name repeatedly. He had stared down at her blatantly with his chocolate eyes, and then gave that lopsided smile she loved so very much. There wasn't much she could do to put up a protest. She'd informed Tatsuki-chan the exact day he had asked, and she had put up a fuss while Rangiku-chan had called her "_you sly girl~_" and then patted her on the back. For their house warming present, Rangiku had delivered fresh cucumbers with saucy smirk, which Orihime had squealed happily, and Ichigo had swelled up like a tiger with a blushing face. Exactly a year, and she wanted to have a anniversary dinner, just the two of them.

So as they walked together, side-by-side, in the grocery store, she dug into the meats and held the pork up to her face, frowning a bit. Ichigo watched her, keeping a firm grip on her tiny hand. Orihime knew he wouldn't let it go for his life. And she flushed at the thought. Swallowing heavily, she examined the package.

"Ne, y-you don't like pork, Kurosaki-kun, right?" She murmured, almost to herself. He casted her a heavy glance and grimaced, taking the food from her.

"You know I'll eat anything you cook," he replied in a quiet, gruff tone. And she knew that was true. He definitely would. Every time she cooked, he would indulge himself in her odd creations and wouldn't make a fuss. She would reward him with a sweet kiss and rub his aching belly, which she secretly loved because he always took his shirt off for it.

With that thought, she blushingly threw the pork in the cart, and smiled brilliantly up at him. He allowed his own lips to curve upward in a small, handsome smirk she loved very much. She placed her free hand on the cart and pushed it forward, tugging him along with her as she searched for the turkey.

"I love you, Orihime." He whispered, very close to her ear.

She gasped, and jerked straight, whirling around to face him, only for him to catch her lips in a passionate kiss that threw her off. His free hand rubbed down her very short hair, his lips smiling when she returned his kiss eagerly, making a little, feminine noise in the back of her throat. When he parted from her, he brushed the bangs from her face, repositioned her clips in her hair, and dragged his thumb over her bottom, damp lip.

She flushed heatedly under his gaze, and murmured, "K-Kurosaki…kun…I love you, too."

"Good," he whispered against her cheek, nuzzling the thick braid she had tied into her bright hair.

"Inoue-san?"

She jerked upright once again, her eyes growing wider when she heard her name from somewhere behind her. Ichigo stepped back, reluctantly, and watched as his girlfriend turned to the occupant of the voice. And he was rather stunned as she squealed happily, "Ishida-kun~!"

He watched as she hurried across the aisle and greeted the spectacled man. She stopped in front of him with a big grin, brushing away her amber bangs from her pale face. Ishida smiled gently down at his classmate. "Ohayo, Inoue-san."

"O-Ohayo…but it's closer to the afternoon, I guess," Smiling softly, she clasped her hands in front of her after smoothing down her dress, "How are you doing?" Ichigo left the cart as it was and slowly walked towards the two. Pausing a few inches from Orihime, he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and tug her towards him. Automatically, he didn't like the guy, nor did he appreciate the looks he was casting his girlfriend.

"I'm just fine. Thank you. I've decided to take up my father's outlook and I am starting the intern job at his hospital." The young man chuckled, and a pink color wafted into his cheeks. Ichigo bit back his scoff, his features darkening over as Orihime giggled along with him.

"I remember you telling me about that! That's great! We should celebrate!"

Ishida's forehead blued, "Erm…the last time we _celebrated_, Rangiku-san was very…" He trailed off, but she didn't miss the massive flush that ran over his face.

She smiled a bit, "Don't worry. It'll just be the two of us."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

Ishida smiled gently, placing a hand on the girl's delicate shoulder, "I'd like that." He paused for a second, "You know, Yoruichi misses you."

He's_ touching _her_. _

Her innocent eyes popped wide, "Y-Your cat?" She gasped, "Oh! I haven't seen her in forever! I'll have t-to come over some time and see her, ne? Is she still scratching up your couches?"

Ishida laughed gently, "Of course. And she misses you very much. She still curls up with your shoes."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Ah!" Orihime gave a sharp intake of breath, pressing a hand against her forehead, "I completely forgot I left those sandals over your house! G-Gomen ne!"

_She was over his house…_, Ichigo thought darkly.

He waved his free hand at her, "It's fine. I doubt you can fit them anymore. It's been so long. She'll probably hate if I take them anyway."

She giggled a bit and beamed, "Y-Yes! I'm sure she would!"

A throat cleared behind them roughly.

Orihime's eyes snapped wide on her pretty face.

_Oh_.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" She exclaimed, jolting a bit in her skin. She had completely forgotten he was there. It was very easy to get caught up with Ishida-kun; he was an easy person to talk to, after all. Turning back to her friend, she smiled again, "Ishida-kun, this is my b-boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Her classmate blinked at the taller man and then smiled politely, "I've heard many things about you." He stuck out his hand, palm open with invitation. Ichigo stared down at it in clear disdain, and didn't utter a word, his firm lips in a familiar scowl. The seconds ticked by as both the friends waited for Ichigo to take the offer. After a few moments, Ishida sweat-dropped and dropped his arm to his side, smiling awkwardly.

Orihime tried to giggle a bit, though the air was tense, and it didn't seem her cheerful mood would brighten it. She then turned back to her comrade and grinned, "Well, it was nice seeing you, Ishida-kun. Sorry about Kurosaki-kun. He's just grumpy because I woke him up early."

Ichigo glowered down at the man, emitting a dark, _dark_ aura.

Ishida nodded, and remained staring at Orihime for a few seconds before he raised a hand, "I should get going. Bye, Inoue-san," And he turned back towards Ichigo, "G-Goodbye, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo didn't reply.

And they both watched as he walked off.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo walked behind her. He liked to walk behind her. He made sure no one stared at her too long, and the view wasn't bad. Right now, it was a difference in their walking. Her pace was steady and fast, and he could see her brightening aura darken tremendously. He knew his girlfriend wasn't stupid, and she knew what he was trying to do. He and Orihime hadn't ever gotten into an argument before, _ever_, so this was new to Ichigo, and he wasn't sure what to say to make his woman happy again. She was usually happy all the damn time.

He went to grab her, to ask if she needed help carrying the bags that she'd refused to hand to him. Instantly, when he touched her, she retracted as if she had been burned. Ichigo scowled as she finally faced him. Her face was a light shade of pink, but her eyelids were low, narrowed, and her eyelashes were thick over her gaze. She looked _mad_. He didn't think that she was able to pull off such a look.

"You're mean, Kurosaki-kun," She muttered.

He reached for her again, and she shook her head, "Dammit, Orihime, just listen to me."

"That was very rude. Ishida-kun is my friend." She said, her voice tight and scolding.

He wanted to grab her delicate shoulders and shake some sense into her, "He was eye-fucking you. And you just _let_ him."

Orihime visibly bristled, "He was _not_! Ishida-kun is a very good friend and he helps me in class and used to walk me home and—"

"That just pisses me off _more_," Ichigo growled, balling his hands into tight fists. The thought of her with any other guy was revolting. If Shinji wasn't his friend and Grimmjow his cousin, he would've probably beat both to a pulp by now from how they were all over his girlfriend whenever she was near. Her accepting it and refusing to fight just made it worse. "His eyes were all over you! I should've clobbered him while I was there."

She gasped at his violent demeanor, "I can't believe you, Kurosaki-kun. You weren't acting this way when you met Tatsuki-chan and Rangiku-chan…"

"They're _girls_!" He nearly shouted. She was frustrating him; more than he thought his little Orihime was capable of. He wanted to pull his hair out and then kiss her senseless just to make them both shut up.

"You're behaving like…like…!" Orihime wasn't good with offensive vocabulary, but she was trying. "Like…like a…like a _jerk_!" Instantly, when she said it, her cheeks blossomed a deeper shade of red, "A really big jerk!"

"And you're acting like a child! It's like you can't see when guys stare at you! How do you think it makes me feel every day when I watch them stare at you?" He hissed back, walking closer to her now. They were both chest to chest now (Orihime chest-to-face since she was so short) and both seething. It was an exquisite sight to see Inoue Orihime angry, especially with her boyfriend.

"Maybe…" She breathed, "Maybe this anniversary was a mistake. You're so frustrating some times, Kurosaki-kun! It's like you're my shadow. I can't stand it! I'm going to lunch."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She turned on her heel and stalked away. Of course, he followed her.

**…**

**…**

They sat across from each other.

And refused to look at the other's face.

Orihime was still a deep shade of pink and she didn't pick up the menu. Ichigo, on the other hand, flipped through the thin booklet so he wouldn't have to look into her wide, silver eyes. They had stopped at a café together, and both had sat down simultaneously, looked at each other, and then glanced away quickly with furious huffs. Ichigo didn't want to make up at the moment, nor did he want to hear her argument. Orihime didn't want to hear his cause either, and she was fairly _pissed off_, as Tatsuki-chan would put it.

The heat of the summer made sweat drip onto Ichigo's forehead, since they had chosen a small, round table outside. There weren't many other couples out in the sun, nor families, but Ichigo was able to catch some of the amusing conversations. Finally, their waiter came, and he wasted no time staring at Orihime's nestled bosom.

Ichigo wanted to face palm, specifically, the waiter's face. His jaw clenched as the worker leaned towards Orihime, asking what she wanted to order. Ichigo said the first thing he saw on the menu, "She'll have the omelet and ice tea. Water for me. Thanks." The man stood straight, wrote it down, and walked away, throwing Orihime one more lingering look at her curvy body.

It was at least ten minutes before either spoke.

"I-I didn't want that," Orihime murmured, her eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter. There you go again allowing men to ogle you."

"Stop saying that! He was not! He was taking my order."

"Are you really _that_ oblivious?"

Orihime's eyes widened, "What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me stupid?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to deny it, but her food swept down in front of his face, blocking his words. The steaming, yellow eggs were placed down on the table, and Ichigo's water was slid towards him. He nearly growled at the waiter, who smiled unnecessarily. Orihime lifted her fork and dug into the omelet, raising the first scoop to her pink lips.

"Why won't you listen to me? I thought you said Ishida was just a friend."

"He is," She protested through a mouth-full.

"I don't like him. And I don't like what you wear. It shows your knees," Her dress was a pretty lavender and spaghetti-strapped, a white bow around her waist, and tight against her curves. The bottom a pencil skirt, and her cleavage spilling. He had protested her from wearing it, but she had responded,_ 'It's a gift from Rangiku-chan. She'll be upset if I didn't wear it sometime, ne?'_. And he didn't put up any further argument. Well, until now.

"I like this dress. It's…" She trailed off, her face turning a deep shade of red.

Ichigo looked away, and scowled, "I told you not to wear it. Now everyone's staring at you like your meat. It's fucking frustrating." When she didn't reply, he sighed, "Do you have to be so stubborn? I'm just trying to…" He paused when he heard her heated pants. "Orihime…?"

_…No._

When he turned back to glance at her, she was almost purple. He glanced from her face, to her plate, and saw the green slits of peppers.

_"I'm allergic to green peppers. I can hardly breathe when I eat them. Eh heh…" _

"O-Orihime!" He nearly cried, springing from his seat to hurry towards her. She gave a choked reply, before she slumped backwards. Her head would've hit the ground if he hadn't scooped her up. The red-purple was traveling from her face, down to her creamy neck and her body was going limp. His heart was going into a frenzy, slamming against his ribs and his chest felt like it might split at any moment.

_This is just like last time…_

When he'd lost his mother, he felt so _fucking useless_. He could already feel his body begin the process. He would _break_ _down_. He truly would. Without Orihime…

A small crowd swarmed around the two.

"Sir? Is she alright?"

"I'll call an ambulance!"

"Help! This woman needs help!"

Hoisting her against her chest, Ichigo tried to remain upright. No time. Turning on his old sneakers, he ran. In Karakura, taxis barely stopped, and the ambulance would take too long. She would be gone by then. Air and time whipped past them as he hurried through the streets, his long legs taking him farther and farther away from the café. He ran into the street, narrowly getting hit by a green car in the process, and jumped onto the hood at the last second, holding Orihime to his chest protectively.

He made it to the lake, and pushed past people as the sun beamed high in the sky. Her floral smell wafted into his nose, and he heard the little whimpers she made, and they slowly began to fade. He held her closer, burying his nose into her soft, short hair, inhaling her beautiful aroma. She felt cold, too cold for normally.

And then he saw it.

_The hospital._

"Thank fucking God," he hissed hotly into her temple, dodging cars in the street, who beeped stridently, passengers yelling at him. The glass doors slid open for him, almost like heaven, and he'd never thought he would ever enjoy being at the hospital.

The nurse at the counter looked up when she heard the loud panting. She was surprised to see a tall man sweating bullets holding a small woman in his arms. Instantly, she grabbed the phone, yelled the code, and the lobby was bustling.

When the two doctors came forward, and attempted to take her, Ichigo had a difficult time letting go, "No…No…she's…" When they finally freed her from his grip, she was laid on the gurney, her body completely still, her face turning a deep purple, blue, and crimson. "She's…allergic to green peppers."

A doctor tilted his head down to her mouth, "She's not breathing!"

"Cardiac arrest?" Another asked, already pumping his hands on her chest.

"Not sure. We need to move her to the emergency room." They wheeled her bed down towards the end of the hall, nurses staying back to keep Ichigo away.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go with her?" He shouted, startling the women and men, "She's my _fucking_ _girlfriend_!"

He turned his head towards the doors flapping behind Orihime.

_"I'm sorry!"_ He yelled, as loud as he could before he felt a sharp prick in his arm.

The world started to twist and turn.

_"I'm sorry, Orihime!"_

It darkened.

_"If…I had only…"_

And then it was _gone_.

**…**

**…**

Tatsuki hurried through the doors of the hospital, her eyes wide and searching.

"Wait up, Tatsuki-chan!" Rangiku called behind her, waving a slim hand over her strawberry blonde head. The darkness of the night had wafted around the town, and rain made both the friends soaking wet.

Tatsuki ignored her, rushing towards the lobby, the room quiet and pale and sickening. Orihime didn't get hurt. No matter how many times she fell or walked into a pole, she would never get hurt or sick.

She was _always_ _fine_.

Always _fine_.

Her dark eyes spotted the hunched over man. His hands were in between his knees, and his head was bowed low, his hair falling into his dark eyes. Almost immediately, she hurried over to him, sitting in the waiting room, and she plopped down next to him, grabbing onto his dark jacket.

"Ichigo!" She shook him, her eyes burning viciously, "Ichigo!" He didn't reply, "Idiot, listen to me! Is she…is she…!" Rangiku came to a stop in front of the two, panting heavily as she stooped over, bracing her hands against her knees.

"Is Orihime okay?" She asked softly, gasping for air, looking between Ichigo and her friend.

Tatsuki's eyes filled up, "Please…Ichigo…"

"I don't know," said the gruff voice, "They haven't told me anything. She…" He swallowed thickly, "She wasn't breathing…"

They both went ramrod, eyes widening out of their heads.

His fist struck the wall. _Hard_. The nurse in the other room jumped.

_"If only I had…"_

**…**

**…**

The doctor flipped through the papers attached to his clipboard. Behind his glasses, he looked at the sleeping young adults. One was blonde, resting against the wall, her long legs propped up. The spiky dark haired girl was beside her, leaning heavily on the girl. The last was pacing, a tall man with peculiar hair.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo?" The doctor called quietly.

Instantly, Ichigo's brown eyes snapped up.

"I'm Doctor Ryuken. Inoue-san's doctor." Ichigo bristled at her name, his shoulders hunching inwards. Ryuken moved forward, checking through his papers once more, keeping his eyes from Ichigo's. He didn't like his stare. It wasn't just sadness. "Inoue Orihime is quite the fighter," he mused.

Ichigo's back went straight, "Y-You mean…?"

"Yes," the pale man nodded, "She's fine. She gave us a scare though."

Ichigo let relief swallow him. His legs gave and he found himself crouching on the ground, leaning his forehead against his hands. The air gusted back into his lungs, and his heart hammered strongly.

"She did stop breathing though, and her heart was very weak. If you'd taken the car, or waited for the ambulance, she would've been dead." He clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, and offered a gentle smile, "You did well."

**…**

**…**

"Is she alright?"

"Rukia, she's fine."

"What did you do? Did you hit her?"

"Nel!"

"Well, did you?"

"Did she wake up yet?"

"No, Renji."

"My poor Orihime-chan! My first love…"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Can we visit?"

"Nii-san…"

"Can we visit?"

"Y-Yeah, sure, Byakuya."

"I will make preparations."

"Wow. I didn't know Byakuya actually _liked_ her."

"Shinji, shut the hell up!"

"I'll…I'll come too…"

"Grimmjow…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I just don't want Princess dying on us! IF SHE DIES, NO SEX FOR STRAWBERRY!"

"Grimmjow!"

"OW! _Mom_!"

"We'll be there."

"Thanks, Rukia."

"No problem. You should go see her now. We'll talk to you later."

_Dial tone._

**…**

**…**

Flowers.

She deserved them.

They were everywhere. Ichigo guessed Byakuya really _did_ like Orihime. Roses were dotted everywhere, dozens and dozens. Chappy teddy bears were the second most; they were piled high to the ceiling, along with cards and presents, and candies. He was glad to have friends as his; they truly loved Orihime.

It had been four days since the incident. She didn't wake up, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He did when the doctors and nurses left, and it was completely one-sided and way too long, but he was content with just that. Rangiku and Tatsuki stopped by twice each day, and Tatsuki yelled at him for at least an hour to not molest her best friend. He didn't mind, because he knew she was happy to still have Orihime, and she thanked him after for saving her life.

He watched her.

Every day.

He stayed every day. He left only to bathe, relieve himself, and eat, but for no other reason. He stayed by her side. And he would until she woke.

He never liked when she slept. Her pale skin and rosy lips and bright hair. As someone as bright as her she should seem alive, all the time, but she she didn't tense or turn over. She slept like a log; she didn't move, and her chest didn't appear as if it were moving. So, while she was in the hospital, attached to tubes and machines, he watched her with great attention. She was still, and so very lovely_. _It was funny how Orihime could make _this_ appear beautiful. He scowled and slid his chocolate eyes shut, watching as her eyelids remained shut, and her lips part ever so slightly. He wanted to hear her laughter, and her dreams about aliens, and her dramatic, overdone stories of her day.

And he wanted to hear,

_Kurosaki-kun!_

_Kurosaki-kun…_

_Kurosaki-kuuun!_

Even after a year of dating, she still called him by his surname. He didn't care. There were special moments, when his lips met hers, and their eyes connected, and her hands would clench into his shirt, or scrape down his naked chest, and her breath would pant from her pink lips, and he would lick her skin so she could breathe,

_"Ichigo…" _

His eyes snapped open and instantly found hers, ashen gray and wide and confused, rosy lips parted, tiny nose scrunching against her pretty face as her long eyelashes batted. Instantly, her body became alive; her hands squeezed, and her toes wiggled, and her stomach gurgled loudly.

"Ichigo." She repeated, attempting to sit up now, her eyes eating up at her environment.

And he was out of his seat, and his lips were on hers.

She gasped instantly, and he took claim of her mouth, sliding his tongue into her wet, sweet mouth. His hands clamped onto her short hair, the hair he loved so much, and tangled in the little strands, pulling her closer. She kissed him back, albeit softly and wondering, and he tried to kiss her thoroughly, yet slowly, savoring her taste, and then his hands loosened, and he released her lips, biting into the plush bottom one for one more sampling flavor.

Orihime clasped her tiny hands over his and smiled softly, lovingly, blushingly, as her eyes sparkled and held his. He helped her sit up, and laced his fingers with hers, dropping them to her lap when she'd threw her legs over the side of the bed. Her small feet didn't touch the ground, and he opened her creamy, soft thighs so he could nestle between them.

"I missed you," Orihime whispered as he dropped his head to rest his forehead against her collarbone. Inhaling her delirious scent, he tightened his fingers around hers. She buried her nose into his soft hair and smiled again.

"Damn. I was _way_ beyond missing you, Orihime," He murmured in a gruff voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I should've checked the ingredients, I should've read the menu better. If I hadn't been so pissed…and stupid…If only I had…"

She smiled again, and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine now, ne?"

"I love you," he tightened his hand around her small one, "I love you. I love you. I love y—" And she silenced him with another kiss.

The door opened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Looks like Princess is awake."

"Eeep!"

"W-What the hell, Grimmjow? Get the fuck out!"

"THAT'S FIGHTING WORDS, DIPSHIT!"

Red hair pulled back and big violet eyes.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"YEAH! HAVE SOME RESPECT!"

Nel frowned as she stepped behind them, along with Byakuya, "Interesting statement when you're the two making the most noise."

"Ohayo, Orihime-chaaaan~!"

"S-Shinji-kun!"

"Oi! Get away from her, you bastard!"

"But, Ichi~! She's my first love!"

"I-I am…?"

"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT!"

"Don't holler at her, stupid!" Rukia yelled, "She just woke up from a near-death experience!"

"YEAH! USE YOUR HEAD!"

_Whack_!

"Mooom…wait! You're not my mom! Who the hell are you?"

"SHUT UP, IDIOT RETARDED ASSHOLE!"

"T-Tatsuki-chan!"

"Orihime, you're awake!"

"H-Hai!"

"I brought fresh cucumbers~!"

"For what?"

"R-Rangiku-chan! You came! And you brought cucumbers! You can show everyone your trick now!"

"DAMMIT! Stop putting that dirty shit in her head!"

"Inoue-san."

"Ishida-kun! This is _your_ father's hospital? Wow…"

Ichigo tried to stop his fists from clenching. His jealously had landed her in the hospital. Instead, he stuck out his hand for the man and turned his face away, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ishida seemed surprised as he clasped his hand with his, "Ishida Uryu."

"AAAAWWW!" Grimmjow shouted, startling everyone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, RETARD!"

"Meh…"

"S-Sado-kun! I didn't see you there."

"I brought a teddy bear."

"Arigato." Orihime took the brown stuffed animal.

"ICHIGGGGOOOO~!"

"Dammit, Keigo!" Instantly, the brunette was on the ground. "You're too much like my dad."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"YES!"

"ICHIGGGGOOOO~!"

"DAMMIT, OLD MAN!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Oi! Don't wrestle in the hospital, you idiots!"

"Tatsuki!"

Suddenly, beautiful laughter caused them all to look over at Orihime. She tried to smother the giggles, pressing her small hand over her mouth.

"S-Sorry," she chortled, "I-It's just…" She wiped away the tears from her wide, silver gaze, "I'm just really happy…"

Ichigo smiled from his father's headlock. Finally, he managed to wiggle from his old man, and threw the crazy father over his shoulder before addressing his girlfriend.

"I'll make it up to you," he said, clear happiness and relief in his voice as his friends argued around him, "I'll take you out for ice cream."

Orihime's ashen eyes widened, glowing, "R-Really?" And her slim fingers slipped up to her breathing tubes sticking from her tiny nostrils, and…

Even Byakuya's eyes widened.

And they all yelled out,

"DON'T PULL OUT THE WIRES!"

**…**

**…**

**Hope you liked it. Many of the reviews said to continue. I just wanted to add a few drabbles of their relationship. This may be the last or just the first. I'm not sure yet. If I get another idea, I'll update. Tell me what you think. Is anyone else having trouble to adapting to fanfiction's new style? Or is it just me?**

**And I would say Orihime's hair is just like Haruhi's from Ouran Host Club. I always loved her hair and wanted to try something new with Inoue. **

**-Star**


End file.
